Host Club of the Death
by TheChaosReturns
Summary: L Lawliet ist ein überintelligenter 17-jähriger Junge, der an ein Internat für Hochbegabte geschickt wird. Was er nicht erwartet, dass nicht alle in diesem Internat wie Vollnerds herumlaufen, es gibt sogar einige gutaussehende junge Männer, die einen sogenannten "Host Club" betreiben. Es beginnt eine Reihe von Verbrechen und die Hosts scheinen die Täter zu sein... Ist das wahr?
1. Der Host Club

Nun stehe ich hier. Auf dem Gelände der Cross-Akademie. Was ich hier zu suchen habe? Nun, das ist eine interessante Frage. In meiner alten Schule wurde ich von allen beschimpft und als „Streber" bezeichnet, da ich – ohne aufgeblasen klingen zu wollen – intelligenter bin als alle anderen. Ich habe nichts meinen Eltern gesagt. Weder, dass mein Kopf jeden Tag in der Toilette landete, noch, dass meine Brille jeden Monat von ihnen zerstört wurde, noch, dass sie mich in den Dreck schubsten oder meine Bücher verbrannten. Irgendwann hatte ein Lehrer etwas davon mitbekommen und es meinen Eltern gesagt, die mich sofort von der Schule nahmen und hier anmeldeten. Hier, an einer Schule für Hochbegabte.

Ich seufzte. Ich wollte doch nur ganz normal sein, kein Hochbegabter oder so etwas. Wieso ließ man mich nicht einfach zu Frieden? Ich hatte meinen Eltern vorgeschlagen, mich auf eine andere normale High School zu schicken, doch sie hatten abgelehnt. Sie hatten befürchtet, dass dort dasselbe passieren könne, dass ich wieder gemobbt würde. Deshalb wollten sie mich gleich unter meinesgleichen schicken. Klang, als ob ich ein Tier in einem Zoo wäre…

Meinesgleichen. Wie abwertend das doch klang…

Doch so hatten sie es ausgedrückt. Meinesgleichen waren hochintellektuelle Schüler mit Nerdbrille, die nur Süßigkeiten aßen und aus Langeweile IQ-Tests entwickelten. Traurig, aber so war nun mal mein Leben.

Ich hatte noch nie eine feste Freundin gehabt, geschweige denn ein Mädchen, in das ich verliebt gewesen wäre.

Nicht, dass ich nicht versucht hätte, mich zu verlieben, doch das war nun einmal schwer, wenn das Einzige, was man in seinem Leben bisher von Mädchen bekommen hatte, missbilligende Blicke gewesen waren. Sogar die hässlichsten Mädchen der Schule hatten auf mich herabgeschaut, wie auf eine Pfütze Kotze.

Es hatte mir das Herz gebrochen, jedes Mal wieder. Irgendwann jedoch, nach drei oder vier Jahren war mein Herz schon so zerfallen gewesen, dass es nichts mehr zu brechen gab. So wurde ich immer desinteressierter an meinen Mitmenschen und kümmerte mich nicht einmal mehr um mich selbst. Meine Eltern hatten es irgendwie geschafft, diese Tatsache zu ignorieren.

Wie sie das geschafft hatten ist mir bis heute noch ein Rätsel, aber nun gut…

Ich nahm meine Koffer in die Hände und schritt auf den Eingang zu… Nunja, schreiten konnte man es nicht nennen. Ich schlurfte eher meinem bitteren Ende entgegen. Ja, das würde es werden, mein bitteres Ende…

„Ha… ha…", ich musste trocken Lachen. Meine Mutter hatte gesagt, ich solle nicht so deprimiert sein und nicht so negativ denken, wenn ich in die neue Schule käme. Ich war noch nicht einmal drin und hatte die Anweisung meiner Mutter bereits missachtet.

Als ich die Eingangshalle betrat stellte ich meine Sachen ab und wühlte vollkommen geistesabwesend in meiner Tasche herum. Irgendwo musste ich doch den Plan haben, wo mein Zimmer war…

„Hallo", kam eine freundliche Stimme von neben mir.

Ich wandte mich um und sah in die braunen Augen eines Mädchens, das neben mir stand.

„Ich bin Yuki Kurosu und Vertrauensschülerin. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann bist du L Lawliet, richtig? Du bist neu hier, sagte Rektor Kurosu. Ich soll dich zu ihm führen", meinte das Mädchen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Danke", antwortete ich schlicht und folgte ihr ein paar Gänge entlang, bis wir vor einer großen Tür stehen blieben und sie anklopfte.

„Herein?", ertönte eine Stimme von innen und hieß uns willkommen.

Yuki öffnete die Tür und ich folgte ihr nach kurzem Zögern in den Raum. Schnell rückte ich meine Brille zu Recht und blickte den Rektor an, der mich musterte, dann freundlich lächelte.

„Willkommen, Mister Lawliet. Es freut mich, dass sie nun unserer Schule beiwohnen werden. Wie ich hörte, haben sie ein IQ, das an 200 grenzt. Wir haben nicht viele Schüler mit einem derart hohen IQ, dennoch habe ich eine extra Klasse für diese eingeführt. Sie dürfen, wenn sie möchten, dieser Klasse beiwohnen oder auch in die normale Klasse gehen", plapperte der Rektor los. Sein langes Haar hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

„Ich möchte bitte am normalen Unterricht teilnehmen", antwortete ich ohne zu zögern. Ich wollte nicht wieder schief angesehen werden…

„In Ordnung. Da dies nun geklärt ist… Zero?"

Ich wandte mich um, ich hatte den Typen, der an der Wand gelehnt hatte gar nicht bemerkt. Er war mir erst ins Auge gefallen, als er sich von der Wand gelöst und auf mich zugekommen war. Sein Blick war nicht der freundlichste. Er schien so alt zu sein wie ich…

„Würdest du dem jungen Mister Lawliet bitte sein Zimmer zeigen? Danke", meinte Rektor Kurosu und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

Zero ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aus dem Raum und ich beeilte mich, ihm folgen zu können. „Beeil dich ein wenig, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", knurrte der weißhaarige Junge.

Na, so viel zum Thema, ich würde netter behandelt werden, sobald ich bei „Meinesgleichen" war…

Ich stapfte Zero hinterher, blickte zu Boden, ließ meine Gedanken wandern. Wenn alle so nett waren, wie unser lieber Zero hier, dann würde ich hier schneller wieder mit dem Gesicht im Klo landen, als ich gehofft hatte…

„Au!"

Plötzlich saß ich auf dem Boden, meine Brille war verrutscht und hing nur noch halb auf meiner Nase und ich starrte zu dem Jungen hoch, in den ich gerade gelaufen war. Schnell schob ich meine Brille zu Recht und stand auf.

„Entschuldigung!", schnell verbeugte ich mich. „Ich habe nicht auf meinen Weg geachtet…!"

„Ist doch kein Problem", antwortete der blonde Typ und lächelte mich an. Er war etwas größer als ich und auch muskulöser. Er sah sogar nicht so übel aus. Kaum zu fassen, dass er hyperintelligent sein sollte…

„Suo!", keifte Zero, „Halt uns nicht auf! Lawliet, komm jetzt!"

Der blonde Junge warf Zero einen vernichtenden Blick zu, sah mich dann wieder an und lächelte. „Ich bin Tamaki Suo. Erfreut, doch kennen zu lernen. Wie ist dein Name?"

„Ich, äh… bin L Lawliet. Freut mich…", stammelte ich und sammelte schnell meine Koffer wieder ein. „Ich muss aber… jetzt los. Zero bringt mich zu meinem Zimmer…"

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du neu sein musst. Keiner rennt freiwillig mit Kiryu herum, abgesehen von Yuki", meinte Tamaki lächelnd.

„Halt die Klappe, Suo!", zischte Zero. „Und du, Lawliet, komm jetzt!" Damit ging er weiter.

„Bis dann", meinte Tamaki und winkte mir zu, als ich mich beeilte, hinter Zero herzukommen.

Schnell folgte ich Zero über den großen Innenhof und dann in ein Gebäude hinein, die Wendeltreppe hinauf und dann in eines der großen Zimmer.

„Das ist dein Zimmer. Du hast noch einen Zimmerpartner. Er sollte in wenigen Minuten hier auftauchen", meinte Zero knapp und ging wieder. Er zog hinter sich die Tür so heftig zu, dass alles rüttelte.

Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken. Es war groß und weich. Es sah auch sehr schön aus, gut eingerichtet war das Zimmer, ohne Frage, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich hier wohlfühlen würde…

Ich stand auf und öffnete meinen Schrank. Darin hingen einige schwarze Uniformen, weiße Hemden und rote Krawatten. Diese Uniform war anders, als die, die Tamaki getragen hatte, doch genau dieselbe, die Zero angehabt hatte. Wurden hier die Uniformen geändert, je nach Klassenstufe? Na toll…

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Junge kam herein. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, das blau schimmerte. Seine Frisur glich meiner, doch war sich scheinbar absichtlich so frisiert, im Gegensatz zu meiner. Er war nicht sehr groß, dennoch muskulös. Er trug ein schlichtes blaues T-Shirt und weiße Shorts. Er sah sich um und dann blieb sein Blick an mir hängen.

„Oh, hallo", meinte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich bin Sasuke Uchiha. Elfte Klasse. Und du?"

„Ich bin L Lawliet. Auch elfte Klasse. Ich bin erst an die Schule gekommen und wurde deinem Zimmer zugewiesen", antwortete ich.

„Ah, ich hab schon von dir gehört. Interessant, dich kennen zu lernen", was meinte er denn mit ‚interessant'?

„Ganz meinerseits. Ich kenne mich hier noch überhaupt nicht aus…", murmelte ich.

„Ich kann dich herumführen", schlug Sasuke vor.

Ich sah zu ihm auf und nickte. „Ja, in Ordnung."

„Zieh dich aber zu Erst um, dann müssen wir uns nachher nicht mehr hierher beeilen, denn in den Speisesaal kommt man nur mit Uniform", meinte er und öffnete seinen Schrank.

Nachdem wir uns beide umgezogen hatten, führte mich Sasuke nach unten und in den Innenhof, wo er prompt von einem blonden Jungen umgerannt und umarmt wurde.

„Hey, Naruto. Nicht hier. Nachher auf meinem Zimmer", flüsterte Sasuke ihm zu und drückte ihn etwas von sich, grinste ihn aber an. „Also, Naruto, das hier ist L Lawliet, der Neue. Er wohnt mit mir in einem Zimmer. L, das ist Naruto Uzumaki. Er geht in unsere Klasse."

„Hallo", Naruto grinste mich an. Auch ihm war nicht anzusehen, dass er überintelligent sein sollte… „L? Das ist ja ein komischer Name… Wo kommst du denn her?"

„England", antwortete ich.

„Und was machst du dann in Japan?", fragte der Blondschopf.

„Mein Vater ist vor zehn Jahren geschäftlich hierher gezogen, meine Mutter und ich sind ihm vor neun Jahren gefolgt. Seitdem wohne ich hier", erklärte ich.

„Cool!", grinste Naruto. „Und du gehst ab jetzt in unsere Klasse? Das freut mich!"

Ich lächelte verlegen. „Ähm.. ja…"

„Okay, Naruto, wir müssen weiter. Wir sehen uns nach dem Abendessen!", meinte Sasuke und Naruto verabschiedete sich. „Okay. Als nächstes zeige ich dir unseren Klassenraum. Er ist nicht so weit weg, das heißt, dass wir morgens nicht so früh rausmüssen, wie beispielsweise Naruto oder die Absolventen."

Ich folgte Sasuke durch ein oder zwei Gänge, bis wir an einer Holztür stehen blieben, wo ein kleines Schild angebracht war.

„11: 150 bis 170… Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte ich Sasuke.

„Hier ist die Klasse der elften Klassenstufe, die ein IQ zwischen 150 und 170 hat. So ist es einfacher sich zu merken, wo man hinmuss. Zum Thema. Wie hoch ist eigentlich dein IQ?", fragte Sasuke und sah mich an.

„Ähm… etwas mit 160 glaub ich", log ich. Ich konnte ihm wohl kaum sagen, dass es eigentlich 210 war. Der würde mich sicher danach hassen oder wie einen Nerd behandeln…

„Cool. Meins ist 168. Ich bin gerade noch so in dieser Klasse", bemerkte er. „Ach ja. Vielleicht solltest du deine Haare das nächste Mal ordentlicher machen", er grinste mir zu.

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber es funktioniert nicht", meinte ich und strich mir über die Haare. Unfassbar. Ich konnte sie kämmen, sooft ich wollte, doch sie verfilzten sich immer wieder innerhalb weniger Stunden. Daran hatte ich mich bereits gewöhnen müssen…

„Na, auch egal. Komm, es ist Essenszeit, danach muss ich noch in den Club", meinte Sasuke.

„Was für ein Club?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Oh, ich habe wohl vergessen, dir das zu erklären. An unserer Schule gibt es viele verschiedene Clubs. Ich bin im Host Club. Komm doch einfach heute Abend mal mit. Ich stell dir dann die anderen vor", meinte Sasuke und stiefelte mir voran los zur Mensa.

Als wir in der Mensa saßen und beinahe unser Essen beendet hatten, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter uns. „Hey, Sasuke. Wer ist denn dein Freund da?"

An Sasukes genervtem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich schließen, dass er nicht sehr erfreut über seinen Besuch war. Ich drehte mich zusammen mit ihm um und dann erstarrte ich. Vor uns stand ein großer Typ, der Sasuke sehr ähnlich sah. Er hatte nur längere Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren und eine weiße Uniform an. Hinter ihm stand ein blonder Typ, ebenfalls lange Haare, der auch eine weiße Uniform trug. Neben ihm ein Junge mit roten kurzen Haaren, ebenfalls eine weiße Uniform an.

„Hallo Itachi. Das ist L Lawliet. L, das ist mein Bruder Itachi und seine beiden Schlägerkumpels Deidara und Sasori. Eigentlich sind es noch mehr, aber die essen wahrscheinlich noch. Jedenfalls solltest du dich von ihnen fernhalten", wies Sasuke mich an.

„Ach, Brüderchen, was verbreitest du schon wieder solche Lügen über mich?", sagte Itachi an Sasuke gewandt, ehe er sich zu mir drehte und mein Gesicht in eine Hand nahm. Er zog mich etwas zu sich und musterte mich, indem er mein Gesicht von links nach rechts und wieder zurückdrehte. „Du scheinst mir neu hier zu sein, L. Engländer, richtig?" Er grinste. „Du hast ein süßes Gesicht, ich würde aufpassen und nachts nicht alleine umherwandern, du könntest vergewaltigt werden." Er ließ mein Gesicht los und richtete sich wieder auf. „Also Jungs, gehen wir", meinte er und schwirrte mit seinen Kumpanen ab.

„Das haben die nicht nur so gesagt", murmelte Sasuke und antwortete somit auf die Frage, die ich gerade gedacht hatte. „Sie haben schon ein paar Neulinge vergewaltigt, es konnte aber nie bewiesen werden…"

Nun war ich geschockt. Solche Jungen liefen hier herum? An einer Schule für Hochbegabte, die, der Meinung meiner Mutter nach, hochkultiviert seien mochten?

„Na, okay. Dann sag mir wenigstens immer Bescheid, wenn du nachts auf dem Schulgelände herumlaufen willst, dann komm ich mit…", meinte Sasuke und warf einen Blick zur Uhr. „Komm, gleich muss ich im Club sein. Ich stell dich ihnen vor und dann den Club. Vielleicht willst du ja mitmachen", er grinste und stand auf.

Erstaunlich, wie schnell er seine Gefühlslage wechseln konnte…

Ich stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm dann durch die Gänge und Treppen hinauf, bis wir an einem Klassenraum stehen blieben. „Willkommen im Host Club", sagte er, ehe er die Türen öffnete und ich von hellem Licht geblendet wurde.

„Willkommen!", drangen mehrere Stimmen an mein Ohr, ehe ich die Personen erkennen konnte.

„Hallo Sasuke!"

„Wen hast du denn mitgebracht?"

„Ah! Hallo L!" War das Tamakis Stimme?

„Ist das ein neuer?"

Endlich schaffte ich es, etwas zu erkennen und ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen. Vor mir war eine Gruppe Schüler, die lasziv dasaßen und zu mir herüberblickten.

„Also", begann Sasuke und deutete nacheinander auf die Jungen, die da vor mir saßen. „Das ist Gaara Sabakuno, er geht in unsere Klasse. Das ist Matt Jeevas, er geht auch in unsere Jahrgangsstufe. Das sind Hikaru und Kaoru Hitachiin, sie sind ebenfalls in unserer Klasse. Außerdem noch Aido Hanabuki und Kain Akatsuki, die unsere Jahrgangsstufe besuchen." Zuletzt deutete er auf die drei Jungen, die in der Mitte saßen, die anderen hatten gestanden. Die Jungen in der Mitte trugen, im Gegensatz zu all den anderen, weiße Uniformen. „Das sind Kaname Kuran, Tamaki Suo und Light Yagami. Die drei gehen in die Abschlussklasse."

„Ah. Guten Abend", sagte ich und verneigte mich tief. „Ich bin L Lawliet", stellte ich mich vor und richtete mich wieder auf. Als ich hochsah, erschrak ich, da plötzlich besagter Light Yagami dich vor mir stand. Er war größer als ich, einen Kopf vielleicht und beugte sich zu mir herunter.

Seine Finger legten sich auf meine große Brille und zogen sie mir von der Nase.

„Ich, ähm… ich br…", begann ich, doch wurde unterbrochen, da sich Lights Lippen auf die meinen legten…

Moment mal…

WAS?!


	2. Suizid

Als ich an diesem Morgen erwachte, konnte ich es immer noch nicht fassen. War es vielleicht ein Traum gewesen? Nein, sowas würde ich mir nicht einbilden…  
Ich tastete auf dem Nachtkasten herum und nahm dann meine Brille, setzte sie auf. Ich erhob mich aus meinem Bett und wandelte, halb schlafend, ins Badezimmer und stellte die Dusche an. Eine schöne warme Dusche, hach ja, das würde jetzt genau das richtige sein.  
Als das Wasser die richtige Temperatur hatte, stellte ich mich unter den Strahl und ließ es auf mich niederprasseln. Es fühlte sich gut auf der Haut an.  
Ich seufzte wohlig und begann dann mich einzuseifen. Hach ja, nachher würden meine Haare für ein oder zwei Stunden mal wieder richtig weich sein, dann wieder verfilzen. Ich hasste es…  
Ich stieg aus der Dusche und wickelte mir ein Handtusch um die Hüften, presste das Wasser aus meinen Haaren und verließ dann das Bad, ging zurück in mein und Sasukes Zimmer. Er schlief immer noch. Sollte ich ihn wecken?  
Nein, er würde auch allein erwachen, dessen war ich mir sicher.  
Ich zog also meine Schuluniform aus dem Schrank, kleidete mich an und setzte anschließend meine Brille wieder auf. Ohne das Teil war ich so gut wie blind. Und, weil ich ziemlich große Augen hatte, musste ich eine dementsprechend große Brille tragen, hatte jedenfalls meine Mutter gesagt, die von dieser Nerdbrille so begeistert gewesen war, dass sie nichts anderes zugelassen hätte – unabhängig von der Größe meiner Augen.  
So setzte ich mich dann also wieder auf mein Bett und nahm einen Block zur Hand. Ich könnte wieder einen IQ-Test entwerfen, doch ich wusste nicht, ob sich das so gut machen würde, wenn ich sagte, ich hätte ein IQ, das knapp über 160 reichte, wobei das glatt gelogen war – aber nun gut.  
Seufzend legte ich den Block wieder weg und strich mir durch die Haare. Ich hatte gestern wirklich eine Menge abbekommen. Erst komme ich neu an eine Schule für Hochintelligente, dann lerne ich meinen Zimmergenossen kennen, der ein schwuler Host ist, wobei die Sache mit dem „schwul" vor der ganzen Schule verheimlicht wird. Offiziell kommt Naruto zum Lernen in unser Zimmer, inoffiziell… nunja… treiben sie es die ganze Nacht lang. Wieso wundere ich mich da noch, dass Sasuke noch nicht erwacht ist?  
Anschließend führt mich besagter Sasuke in unserer Schule herum, gibt mir bekannt, dass ich in der Klasse für Schüler mit einem IQ von 150 bis 170 bin, was nicht meinem Intelligentsgrad entspricht, doch ich wollte ja normal erscheinen. Dann zeigt er mir die Mensa, wir essen und prompt wird mir von seinem Bruder und dessen Schlägern gedroht, dass sie mich vergewaltigen würden, sollte ich eines Nachts den Drang verspüren alleine über den Schulhof zu flanieren – also konnte ich meine heißgeliebten nächtlichen Spaziergänge wohl in den Wind schießen.  
Anschließend zeigte mir Sasuke den Club, in dem er tätig war – der Host Club. Ein Club, in dem Jungen Mädchen bedienen, indem sie sie anflirten und ihnen Komplimente machen, was natürlich alles erstunken und erlogen war, doch anders konnten sie ihren Job ja nicht machen. Wieso es so einen Club gab? Nunja, es gab Hochbegabte, die ihre Freizeit in Musik, Kunst oder auch Denkaufgaben investierten, doch nicht diese Jungen. Die hatten es sich nämlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, gelangweilte Mädchen zu unterhalten – gegebenenfalls auch Jungen.  
Und ich hatte gedacht, dass meine alte Schule schon ziemlich eigenartig war, doch dort hatte man nicht einmal gewusst, dass es irgendwo auf der Welt sowas wie einen Host Club gab, denn dort wohnte man hinter dem Mond, doch sei es drum.  
Ein Stöhnen ertönte aus dem anderen Ecken des Zimmers.  
Ich wandte meinen Kopf um und sah Sasuke, der langsam erwachte, sich streckte und dann den Arm um Naruto schlang, der scheinbar auch noch da war. Wie konnte ich den nur übersehen, schließlich lag er halb auf Sasuke? Nun gut, ich mische mich nun mal nicht gern in die Angelegenheiten anderer ein.  
„Morgen…", hörte ich Sasuke nuscheln, anschließend ertönte das Geräusch eines gefühlvollen Kusses. Oh nein. Sogar hier wurde ich mit Liebe überschüttet, die nicht mir galt. Ich würde es womöglich nicht mal fünf Monate mit diesen sexsüchtigen aushalten…  
„Guten Morgen…", kam Narutos leise Antwort. Kussgeräusch.  
Bäh, wie ich das jetzt schon abstoßend fand.  
„Oh, L, du bist ja auch noch da!"  
Ach nein, wirklich…?  
„Guten Morgen", muffelte Naruto mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich glaube… ich muss dann mal los. Mich anziehen…", murmelte er und rollte sich über Sasuke und aus dem Bett. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete er auf dem Boden. Schnell wandte ich den Blick ab. Er war immer noch nackt und jetzt hatte ich sein Genital gesehen.  
Ich hatte noch nie den Intimbereich eines anderen Menschen gesehen. Und jetzt… oh man, auch noch den eines Mannes!  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, wie mir Naruto seinen runden Arsch entgegenstreckte, da er sich zu Sasuke hinabbeugte und ihn küsste. „Bis heute Abend", murmelte er und griff nach seiner Hose, zog sie an.  
Ich seufzte leise erleichtert auf. Ich blickte wieder zu ihnen herüber, gerade in dem Moment, in dem Sasuke sich erhob und auch noch dessen Intimbereich zu sehen bekam. Ich wandte meinen Kopf ab. Hatten die denn gar kein Schamgefühl?!  
„Bist heute Abend…", hörte ich Sasuke hauchen, dann ein Kussgeräusch und das lustvolle Aufstöhnen Narutos. Wie oft würde ich dieses Geräusch noch hören müssen? Ich hatte es doch schon die ganze Nacht ertragen!  
Ich hörte, wie die Tür auf und zu ging, dann meinte Sasuke, er würde rasch eine Dusche nehmen und dann könnten wir zum Frühstück gehen.  
Ich tat all das nur mit einem Nicken ab und wartete, bis ich das Geräusch der sich schließenden Badtür vernahm, dann atmete ich auf. Am liebsten hätte ich geschrien. Wieso? Ich hatte doch meine erste Erfahrung mit der Liebe selbst machen wollen und nicht unfreiwilliger Zuschauer sein. Wie ihre Körper dagelegen hatten, sich bewegt hatten, geschwitzt hatten, das nasse Geräusch, Stöhnen, Schreien, …  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, nein, nein! Denk an was anderes, L! Es ist nicht gesund, sich all das wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, das macht nur deinen Intelligenzquotienten zu Nichte. Denk an etwas Besseres…  
Denk an…  
Die ausgeschriebene Form von π. Genau! Das war einfach und würde mich ablenken! Wie war sie noch gleich? Ach ja! π ist 3,14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288…  
Ich wurde durch Sasuke unterbrochen, der das Zimmer wieder betrat. Er hatte sich ja wirklich beim Duschen beeilt. Ich sah auf und sofort wieder weg. Konnte der sich denn nicht mal ein Handtuch umbinden?!  
„Kommst du, L? Es gibt nur noch eine Stunde lang was zu essen, danach ist lernen angesagt. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann ist montags morgens unser erstes Fach Psychologie. Ja, genau! Okay, komm, Sensei Misora. Sie mag es nicht, wenn Leute zu spät kommen", erklärte Sasuke und lief mir voran aus dem Zimmer und gen Speisesaal.

„Guten Morgen, ich bin Sensei Naomi Misora. Ich bin sehr erfreut euch dieses Jahr alle wieder im Psychologiekurs willkommen zu heißen. Ich habe schon gesehen, dass ein neues Gesicht in unseren Reihen aufgetaucht ist. L Lawliet, würdest du dich bitte vorstellen?", begrüßte uns die Lehrerin und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
Müde erhob ich mich von meinem Platz neben Sasuke und schritt nach vorne an die Tafel. „Ohayo goseimasu. Ich bin L Lawliet. Ich bin erst seit diesem Jahr an dieser Schule, da meine Eltern meine letzte Schule als fortan unwürdig meiner ansahen und mich somit hier einschrieben. Ich hoffe auf ein gutes Schuljahr mit all meinen Klassenkameraden. Danke." Ich verneigte mich kurz und ließ mich dann wieder neben Sasuke nieder, der mich anlächelte.  
„Danke, Lawliet. Nun, dann beginnen wir einmal. Ich denke, dass ihr alle schon in eure Bücher gesehen habt und somit bemerkt habt, was unser erstes Thema dieses Jahr sein wird? Genau, Suizid bei Jugendlichen. Nun, kann mir jemand mal etwas darüber sagen?", Sensei Misora sah sich im Klassenraum um und ich merkte wie ihr Blick an Gaara hängen blieb, der mit einem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck herumsaß. „Sabakuno?"  
„Nun, fast jeder Mensch wird im Laufe seines Lebens mit ‚Selbstmord' oder einem ‚Selbstmordversuch' konfrontiert, ob in der Familie, im Bekannten- oder Freundeskreis, durch Zeitungsmeldungen, Filme oder Literatur. Das Thema ‚Selbsttötung' hat die Menschheit zu allen Zeiten bewegt. Insbesondere Jugendliche beginnen intensiv über den Sinn ihres Lebens nachzudenken. Vor diesem Hintergrund spielen auch Gedanken zum eigenen Tod in diesem Prozess eine Rolle. Die Beschäftigung mit Selbsttötungsabsichten kann jedoch nicht als Teil der normalen jugendlichen Entwicklung angesehen werden. Im Kindesalter kommen Suizide hingegen nur in Einzelfällen vor", leierte Gaara gelangweilt herunter. Nicht schlecht. So viel hatte ich ihn noch nie reden gehört, denn gestern hatte er nichts gesagt…  
„Genau. Wer weiß noch etwas?", Sensei Misora sah sich um. Die Klasse blieb still. Es erinnerte mich an meine alte Schule. Keiner wollte sprechen.  
„Obwohl Identitätskrisen bei circa 80 Prozent der Jugendlichen nur wenig ausgeprägt sind und auch bei den restlichen 20 Prozent im Regelfall keine existentiellen Krisen auftreten, passieren immer wieder Suizide oder Suizidversuche bei Jugendlichen. Nach dem Tode durch Verkehrsunfälle ist der Suizid die zweithäufigste Todesursache bei Jugendlichen in einigen Ländern der Welt, wie beispielsweise Deutschland. Circa 30 Prozent der Jugendlichen haben Selbstmordgedanken", erklärte Sasuke ohne sich zu melden, doch mir schien, als sei das hier üblich, denn keiner schien die Hand zur Meldung bereit zu halten.  
„So ist es", Sensei Misora nickte.  
„Aber", begann ein Mädchen, das wie ein Gothic gekleidet war, „Suizidversuche sind wesentlich häufiger als vollzogene Suizide. Bei 25 Prozent der Jugendlichen, die einen Suizidversuch unternommen haben, kommt es zu einer Wiederholung. Bei vier Prozent der Jugendlichen, die bereits einen Suizidversuch unternommen haben, kommt es zum tatsächlichen Suizid. Die meisten Suizidversuche finden zwischen dem 15. und dem 35. Lebensjahr statt. Am häufigsten wird die Selbsttötung bei Jugendlichen durch Medikamente und Erhängungen vollzogen oder versucht."  
„Das stimmt vollkommen, Niagawa. Kommen wir nun zu den Motiven. Weiß jemand, was einen Jugendlichen dazu antreiben könnte, sich selbst zu richten?", fragte Sensei Misora in die Runde. Ihr Blick blieb an mir haften. „Lawliet. Hast du eine Idee?"  
„Nun ja, als wichtigste Motive, nicht mehr leben zu wollen, gelten: Konflikte mit den Eltern, Liebeskummer und Partnerprobleme, der Wunsch nach Beachtung, aktuelle Konflikte und das Erleben persönlicher Überforderung", antwortete ich. Vor einigen Monaten hatte ich einmal einen Artikel über Suizid bei Jugendlichen gelesen…  
„Sehr gut. Kennt auch jemand die Risikofaktoren?"  
„Jugendliche, bei denen es in der Vergangenheit zu autoaggressiven Handlungen, Alkohol- und oder Drogenmissbrauch gekommen ist, gelten als Risikogruppe. Weiterhin weisen Jugendliche, deren suizidales Verhalten mit einer negativen Selbstwerteinschätzung, Freudlosigkeit und insbesondere dem Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit einhergeht, ein hohes Suizidrisiko auf", sagte Kaoru oder doch Hikaru? Ich konnte sie noch nicht auseinanderhalten…  
„Ja. Was könnten Warnhinweise sein?"  
Mein Blick schnellte während dem gesamten Gespräch immer wieder zu diesem Gothic-Mädchen. Ich wusste nicht weshalb, aber ihr Blick erschien mir so freudlos, traurig… So passend zu diesem Thema.  
„Viele der Symptome bei Selbstmordgedanken und –wünschen ähneln denen einer Depression. Eltern sollten bei ihren Kindern auf die Warnhinweise achten, die auf Selbstmordgedanken hindeuten können. Aus psychologischer Sicht ist es bei dem Auftreten eines oder mehrerer Anzeichen wichtig, dass die Eltern mit ihrem Kind über dessen Sorgen sprechen. Aber nun einmal zu den Hinweisen. Solche Hinweise wären beispielsweise die plötzliche Änderung von Ess- und Schlafgewohnheiten, Traurigkeit, Antriebslosigkeit, Einsamkeit, Rückzugsverhalten, Gewalttätigkeit, rebellisches Verhalten, Schule schwänzen, weglaufen, Konsum von Drogen und Alkohol, ungewohnte Vernachlässigung der äußeren Erscheinung, abrupte Veränderung der Persönlichkeit, andauernde Langeweile, Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten, selbstverletzende Verhaltensweisen, die Neigung zu Unfällen, Unvorsichtigkeit, Nachlassen der schulischen Leistungen, häufiges Klagen über körperliche Symptome, kein Interesse mehr an Aktivitäten, die zuvor Vergnügen bereitet haben oder der Unwillen beziehungsweise die Unfähigkeit zu kommunizieren, Lob oder Geschenke anzunehmen", antwortete der andere Zwilling.  
Alle kannten sich aus, als würde das das einzige Thema sein, mit dem sie sich den ganzen Tag beschäftigten, doch mich wunderte das nicht. Sie mussten sich das sicher alle nur einmal ansehen, dann hatten sie es sich gemerkt. Bei mir war es ja nicht anders.  
Erneut schnellte mein Blick zu dem Mädchen. Täuschte ich mich oder zierten ihre Unterarme rote Linien?  
Das Klingeln riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah von dem Mädchen auf und zu Sensei Misora, die ihre Sachen zusammenräumte. „Lest bis morgen das gesamte Kapitel über Suizid, damit wir am Donnerstag zügig das nächste Thema beginnen können!", wies sie uns an und verließ den Raum.  
„Sasuke, wer ist denn das schwarzhaarige Gothic-Mädchen da?", fragte ich meinen Banknachbarn.  
„Das? Das ist Miyu Niagawa. Wieso?", Sasuke musterte sie einen Augenblick, dann sah er wieder mich an. „Sie ist Gaaras feste Freundin, obwohl das offiziell verboten ist, wegen dem Host Club, aber du hast sicherlich schon unsere ‚Treue zur Regel' festgestellt", er zwinkerte.  
„Naja, während der ganzen Stunde starrte sie so abwesend und traurig ins Nichts. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann sind das Narben an ihren Unterarmen…", murmelte ich, damit Gaara mich nicht hören konnte, ebenso wenig sie.  
„Du hast schon Recht. Sie hat Narben an den Unterarmen. Das arme Mädchen war Depressiv, als sie in die Pubertät gekommen ist. Sie hat in ihrem 13. Lebensjahr ihre Eltern verloren und wurde in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt, zusammen mit ihrem Bruder. Sie wurden in verschiedene Familien gesteckt, ein Jahr später verstarb ihr damals siebenjähriger Bruder an Suizid. Das war der Grund, weshalb sie begann sich selbst die Arme aufzuschneiden. Dann kam sie an die Middle School, wo sie Gaara kennen lernte. Er half ihr aus der Depression, da er auch eine harte Vergangenheit hinter sich hatte. Sie haben sich gegenseitig wieder aufgebaut. Der Grund, weshalb sie wahrscheinlich so ins Nichts gestarrt hat, war, dass sie an ihren Bruder denken musste, vermute ich mal. Sie tut mir wirklich leid…" Sasuke musterte erneut das Mädchen.  
Ich seufzte. „Die Arme…", ich starrte auf meinen Tisch. Wieso hatte ich nur gefragt? Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es gleich zur nächsten Stunde läuten würde. Mathematik bei Sensei Hatake, wenn ich mich nicht täuschte. Mathematik, das leichteste Fach, das es gab…

„Lasst mich durch! Los! Zur Seite! Sofort!", drang die Stimme eines Lehrers über den Innenhof. Sasuke und ich rannten dem Lehrer hinterher, der sich durch die Masse an Schülern schlug. Geschockte Stille und leises Wimmern war zu vernehmen. „Macht Platz!"  
Eine Sekunde später wünschte ich mir, nicht dem Lehrer gefolgt zu sein. Vor mir, in der Mitte des Kreises, lag Miyu, dieses Gothic-Mädchen, neben ihr kniete Gaara. Sowohl ihr weißes Hemd, als auch seine schwarze Hose waren getränkt von ihrem Blut, das in einer großen Pfütze unter den beiden war. Stumme Tränen rollten Gaaras Gesicht hinab.  
„Oh Gott!", stöhnte Sensei Kurenai auf. „Gaara, geht es dir gut?" Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab, doch sein Blick blieb leer an dem Mädchen haften. Sensei Kurenai richtete sich wieder auf. „Schnell! Jemand soll ihn wegbringen, auf die Krankenstation. Er hat vermutlich einen Schock! Um das Mädchen kümmere ich mich! Und der Rest soll sofort auf seine Zimmer gehen!", brüllte sie über den Platz.  
Sasuke und ich traten zu Gaara, packten ihn unter den Armen und zogen ihn hoch. Wir nahmen ihn zwischen uns und bahnten uns einen Weg durch die Menge, die uns anstarrte.  
„Gaara, was ist passiert?", fragte Sasuke leise, doch Gaara gab keine Antwort. Die Tränen liefen weiter über sein Gesicht, sein Blick war leer nach vorne auf den Boden gerichtet und seine Füße bewegten sich kaum.  
„Bringen wir ihn schnell aufs Krankenzimmer", murmelte ich. Ich wusste, ich war nicht sehr hilfreich. Ich kam mir vor, wie ein Fremder, immerhin kannte ich all diese Leute erst seit gestern und Miyu hatte ich nur heute in der Klasse gesehen. Hatte sie sich etwa… selbst gerichtet? War ihr das Thema heute in Psychologie zu viel gewesen?  
Wir traten in das Krankenzimmer und die Krankenschwester sprang sofort auf. „Oh Gott! Sabakuno, was ist passiert? Uchiha? Lawliet?"  
„Helfen sie uns, ihn hinzulegen, wir erklären ihnen alles später. Bitte, schnell", drängte Sasuke.  
Sofort half sie uns Gaara auf das Krankenbett zu hieven, doch er schien mir zu leicht für seine Größe zu sein.  
„Kommen Sie", meinte Sasuke und ging der Krankenschwester und mir voran auf den Flur. Dort schloss er die Tür zu Gaaras Zimmer und sah dann die Schwester an. „Hören sie, Sensei Shizune. Miyu Niagawa, die kennen sie doch, nicht wahr?"  
Sofort sah Shizune besorgt aus. „Ja. Oh Gott, was hat sich das arme Mädchen nun wieder angetan?"  
„Selbstmord", antwortete Sasuke kurz angebunden.  
„Was?", quiekte sie entsetzt auf.  
„Vermutlich konnte sie das Thema von heute in Psychologie nicht verkraften. Wir sprachen über Suizid bei Jugendlichen. Sasuke hat mir erklärt, dass ihr Bruder sich mit sieben Jahren selbst gerichtet hatte. Es wäre möglich, dass sie sich deswegen die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt hat", murmelte ich.  
Sensei Shizune schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Um Gottes willen! Das ist ja schrecklich!"  
Sasuke sah betreten zu Boden. Es war wirklich furchtbar für ihn, auch für mich als Außenstehenden. Wie war es dann wohl für Gaara…?  
Shizune eilte sofort wieder ins Zimmer zu Gaara. „Ich muss mich um ihn kümmern!", rief sie aus und warf hinter sich erneut die Tür ins Schloss.  
„Ich glaub das nicht…", murmelte Sasuke.  
„Ja, dass sie sich einfach so mitten auf dem Innenhof richtet…"  
„So mein ich das nicht. Du hast schon Recht, das ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sich eine Suizidgefährdete mitten auf dem Innenhof das Leben nimmt… aber so, wie sie dagelegen ist, das scheint mir zu unrealistisch. Sie kann sich doch nicht so öffentlich zur Schau gestellt haben. Das würde kein Suizidgefährdeter machen, erstrecht sie nicht. Ich kenne sie… So schrecklich es klingt, aber ich glaube, dass sie ermordet wurde…"  
Mir blieb die Luft in der Kehle stecken. Mein zweiter Tag an diesem Internat und schon geschah ein Mord?!

_

Danke fürs Lesen :)  
Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu langweilig :)  
Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen :)


	3. Kriminologie

Der nächste Tag startete fürchterlich. Ich fiel beinahe aus meinem Bett und stolperte anschließend noch über Sasukes Schreibtischstuhl, fiel der Länge nach hin und schlug mir die Nase an Sasukes Schrank blutig.  
„Argh…", stöhnte ich und rappelte mich wieder auf. „Oh shit…", seufzte ich. Da war ein ganz schöner Blutfleck auf dem Boden. Schnell lief ich ins Bad, kramte aus dem Schrank ein Putzmittel und machte mich anschließend an dem Fleck zu schaffen. Sasuke musste ja nicht wissen, dass ich so tollpatschig war…  
„Was machst du denn da?". Ertönte plötzlich Narutos Stimme. Ach ja, der war ja auch noch da…  
„Da war ein Fleck und ich wollte ihn beseitigen", antwortete ich mit der halben Wahrheit. Ich musste ihm ja nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass ich gestolpert und gefallen war. Irgendwie war mir das peinlich…  
„Guten Morgen", Naruto grinste mich breit an und krabbelte dann aus Sasukes Bett. Schnell wandte ich den Kopf ab. Ich hatte sein Genital schon oft genug gesehen…  
„Ich geh dann mal duschen", grinste Naruto und verschwand im Bad. Da wollte ich doch auch noch rein…  
„Morgen, L", meldete sich nun auch Sasuke und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
„Guten Morgen", antwortete ich, „Wenn du Naruto suchst, der ist gerade in unserem Bad verschwunden."  
„Danke", auch Sasuke entstieg erneut nackt seinem Bett, ich wandte den Blick ab und er verschwand im Badezimmer. Erst jetzt kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich dadurch meine Wartezeit womöglich nicht verkürzt, sondern verlängert hatte.  
Scheiße.  
Ich ließ meinen Kopf sinken und stützte ihn in meine Handflächen. Unglaublich. Es war Dienstag und gestern Abend erst war Miyu zu Tode gekommen, trotzdem schien es Sasuke und Naruto nicht weiter zu stören, obwohl Sasuke gestern Abend ziemlich fertig gewesen war und sogar behauptet hatte, sie sei ermordet worden. Wo machte das denn Sinn?  
Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare. Das machte keinen Sinn, ganz und gar nicht. Wieso sollte er jetzt wieder fröhlich sein? Vielleicht war das seine Art schlimme Dinge zu verdauen. Jeder lebte seine Trauer schließlich anders aus und vielleicht überspielte er seine Trauer einfach mit Freude. Wäre doch eine passable Variante, die dazu sogar noch glaubwürdig klang!  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Begann ich etwa schon wieder meine Mitmenschen zu analysieren? Das nervte nicht nur die anderen sondern auch mich.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich stand auf. Ich schlenderte zur Tür und öffnete, doch bevor ich den Besucher recht betrachten konnte, lag ich bereits auf dem Boden, das Gesicht auf den Boden gedrückt, meine Arme hinter meinem Rücken verdreht und ein Gewicht auf mir spürend.  
„Was soll das?!", rief ich, „Wer bist du?!"  
„Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um Sasuke zu besuchen, doch es ist auch nicht schlecht, dass du mir geöffnet hast", antwortete mir eine Stimme, die mir irgendwoher bekannt vorkam. Doch woher?  
„Wer bist du?", fragte ich noch einmal, in der Hoffnung er würde mir dieses Mal eine brauchbare Antwort geben.  
„Ich? Hast du mich etwa schon wieder vergessen? Wie traurig… Ich bin Itachi Uchiha, wir haben uns bereits kennen gelernt", ich spürte weiches Haar an meiner Wange und dann ein Hauchen in mein Ohr, „Aber meiner Meinung nach kennen wir uns noch nicht gut genug…" Etwas Feuchtes schob sich langsam in das Innere meines Ohres, sodass ich erschauderte.  
„Ita… Was… unterlass das bitte!", keuchte ich, als die Zunge weiter in meinem Ohr spielte und eine Hand ihren Weg unter mich und an meinen Schritt gefunden hatte. Ich spürte außerdem, wie er sein Becken langsam auf meinem Arsch zu bewegen begann.  
„Wieso sollte ich?", für einen kurzen Moment war die Zunge aus meinem Ohr gewichen, doch sogleich fand sie ihren Weg wieder hinein und bewegte sich nun forscher. Was tat der Kerl nur mit seiner Zunge in meinem Ohr.  
Ich musste erneut keuchen. Die Hand an meinem Schritt begann herum zu kneten und fuhr dann in meine Hose, umfasste mich.  
„Gefällt dir das…?", fragte Itachi leise in mein Ohr.  
„Hör… auf!", stöhnte ich, doch ich konnte mich nicht wehren, sein Griff war zu eisern. Ich versuchte mich zu winden, doch er hatte mich vollkommen unter Kontrolle.  
Ein leises Lachen ertönte seinerseits. Es war kein freundliches Lachen. Es war so ein Lachen, wie man sich das Lachen von Pädophilen vorstellt. In gewisser Weise könnte man ihn ja als pädophil betrachten, da ich jünger war, aber…  
An was dachte ich denn während ich nahe daran war, vergewaltigt zu werden?!  
„ITACHI?!"  
Das Gewicht auf mir verschwand, dann hörte ich ein lautes Knallen und wütendes Schnauben. Anschließend wurde ich auf den Rücken gedreht. Naruto sah mich besorgt an.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und mitleidig.  
Ich vernahm immer noch das Geräusch von Schlägen und Tritten.  
„Was ist los? Wo sind Itachi und Sasuke?", fragte ich und versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch Naruto drückte mich wieder auf den Boden.  
„Sasuke hat Itachi von dir gezerrt und vor die Tür geworfen. Im Moment schlagen sie sich die Köpfe ein. Kannst du aufstehen?", besorgt musterte er mich.  
Ich nickte und setzte mich auf, dann half der Blonde mir auf die Beine und lächelte mich an. „Okay, dann geh dich am besten Duschen, danach müssen wir uns in die Mensa beeilen, dann geht auch schon der Unterricht los. Komm, schnell!", Naruto schob mich zur Badezimmertür, dann lief er auf den Gang zu Sasuke und Itachi.

„Guten Morgen, ich bin Sensei Wammy und Ihr Englischlehrer in diesem Jahr. Es ist mir, wie jedes Jahr, eine Ehre, Sie alle unterrichten zu dürfen. Nun also, fangen wir an…", der Englischlehrer, der da vor uns stand, war alt, ziemlich alt. Aber er sah sehr nett aus. „Oh, dieses Gesicht kenne ich noch nicht. Wie ist dein Name?"  
„Ich bin L Lawliet", antwortete ich schlicht, dann ließ ich meinen Blick durch die Klasse wandern. Wir waren vollzählig bis auf 2… Gaara und Miyu waren nicht da. Der Rothaarige hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, mit ihrem Leichnam zu ihren Eltern zu fahren, irgendwer musste jetzt bei ihnen sein…

Nach unserem zweiten Unterrichtsfach heute, Mythen, seufzte Sasuke tief. Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist denn?"  
„Wir haben jetzt Kriminologie…", murmelte er.  
„Ja, und?"  
„Bei Lights Vater, Sensei Yagami."  
„Lights Vater ist Lehrer?", fragte ich erstaunt.  
„Nicht direkt. Er ist Polizist, arbeitet hier nebenbei als Lehrer für Kriminologie, weil der Rektor jemanden haben wollte, der sich mit dem Verbrechen auseinander setzt und nicht nur darüber gelesen hat", erklärte Sasuke und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. „Nicht, dass sein Unterricht nicht interessant wäre, aber…"  
Er wurde just in diesem Moment durch das Eintreten besagten Senseis unterbrochen. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte er uns. Eigentlich hätten wir gestern unsere erste Kriminologie-Stunde gehabt, doch er hatte zu einem Einsatz in Osaka müssen. So war die Stunde also ausgefallen. „Entschuldigt, dass ich gestern nicht anwesend sein konnte, doch ich musste zu einem Einsatz. Nun aber lasst uns beginnen. Oh, bist du L Lawliet?" Er sah mich an.  
Ich nickte. „Ja, Sensei Yagami."  
„Erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen. Nun aber einmal weiter. Unser erstes Thema in diesem Jahr ist die Kindesvergewaltigung. Wir werden die verschiedenen Tätertypen analysieren und ergründen, weshalb diese zu solchen Taten fähig sind. Nun also ein Fallbeispiel. Ein Junge wird in der Jugendherberge vergewaltigt. Der Gruppenleiter war es. Welcher Tätergruppe gehört er an und wieso hat er das getan? Sasuke?"  
„Der Täter gehört in die Rubrik des ‚pädophilen Lehrers'. Dieser Tätertyp sucht sich bewusst einen Beruf aus, in dem er etwas mit Kindern zu tun hat. Die Täter dieser Gruppe sind meist sehr intelligent, differenziert, phantasiebegabt und emotional. Sie haben oft die besondere Begabung Kinder und Jugendliche begeistern zu können. Kinder vertrauen ihnen oft, da sie sich gut einfühlen können, weder mit Zwang noch Autorität handeln, sondern mit Überzeugungskraft und Begeisterungsfähigkeit. Das ist meist der Grund, weshalb der Täter und das Opfer oft außerhalb seines Berufes Kontakt haben, was wiederum die sexuelle Handlung einleitet. Die Täter dieser Gruppe haben oft keine bis wenig Erfahrung mit Sex und sind zur Sexualität eher prüde und unfrei eingestellt. Wenn der Täter verheiratet ist, so sind die sexuellen Aktivitäten in der Ehe eher gering und unbefriedigend. Die sexuelle Handlung zum Opfer entsteht aus der illusionären Umdeutung der Situation und der Rollen. Die Erzieherrolle wird mit der Partnerrolle verwechselt und die Zuneigung des Kindes mit Verliebtheit. Der Pädophile beutet Kinder aus, um sein Bedürfnis nach emotionaler Zuwendung und Bestätigung zu befriedigen", erklärte Sasuke.  
Sensei Yagami nickte. „Vollkommen richtig. Welche Gruppen gibt es noch?"  
„Exhibitionisten, die sich bevorzugt Kinder als Opfer suchen", antwortete Hikaru.  
„Pädophile", sagte Kaoru.  
„Unstete Kriminelle", sagte ein Mädchen mit zwei blonden Zöpfen. Sasuke hatte sie mir als Rima vorgestellt.  
„Pädophile mit suchtartiger und fortschreitender Verlaufsform ihrer Taten", sagte ein Mädchen mit rosa Haaren, ihr Name war Mura.  
„Alterstäter", gab ich von mir.  
„Ganz richtig", Sensei Yagami nickte. „Sehr gut, ihr alle, sehr gut. Auf welche Gruppe wollt ihr näher eingehen?"  
„Ich würde mich gern näher mit den Tätern, die eine suchtartige und fortschreitende Verlaufsform an den Tag legen, beschäftigen", sagte ein blonder Junge weiter vorne. Ich kannte seinen Namen nicht.  
„In Ordnung, wer kann uns etwas über diese Männer sagen?"  
„Diese Täter werden durch ihre pädophilen Handlungen schließlich so stark beherrscht, dass andere Belange des Lebens langsam den Bach runter gehen. Sie verfallen regelrecht ihrer sexuellen Neigung, liegen permanent auf der Lauer nach möglichen Opfern und nach möglichen Gelegenheiten zur Tatausübung. Die Opfer werden nicht mehr als Person wahrgenommen, sondern dienen nur noch als Objekt zur Triebbefriedigung", erläuterte Mura.  
„Genau das ist es", antwortete Sensei Yagami. „Mir ist außerdem noch eine Idee gekommen. Da wir uns mit diesem Thema beschäftigen und ich erst kürzlich einen Fall hatte, in dem ein pädophiler Lehrer eine Rolle spielte, habe ich das Beweismaterial mitgebracht. Einen Film haben auch gefunden, den er ins Netz gestellt hat, um noch zusätzlich Geld zu verdienen. So, ich lege den Film ein, ihr könnt euch währenddessen die Fotos, die Kamera, die Hefte, die Kleidung und die Spermaprobe ansehen."  
Einige Schüler eilten nach vorne ans Pult und nahmen sich Beweisstücke aus der Kiste, auch Sasuke kam mit ein paar Fotos wieder. Er ließ sich neben mir nieder und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Sofort hielt er mir das Foto hin, weshalb er so geschaut hatte. Auch ich verzog den Mund und schob es von mir weg.  
„Abstoßend, was manche Menschen mit Kindern tun…", knurrte Sasuke und starrte missbilligend die anderen Fotos an.  
Ich nickte nur, denn in diesem Moment ging der Fernseher an und sofort wurde der Raum mit dem gequälten Stöhnen des Jungen erfüllt, der von seinem Mathelehrer vergewaltigt wurde.  
Wir mussten uns ansehen, wie der Junge blamiert wurde, wie er vergewaltigt wurde, wie er geschlagen, geschändet wurde. Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab, der Lehrer genoss es. Wie abstoßend.  
Ich konnte nicht weiter zusehen und schloss die Augen, doch die Schreie des Jungen hallten noch die folgenden Schulstunden in meinem Kopf wieder. So musste ich mich damals wohl angehört haben…

„Geht es dir wirklich gut, L?", fragte mich Sasuke zum wahrscheinlich zwanzigsten Mal in dieser Kunststunde.  
Sensei Matsuda war gerade eben aus dem Raum gegangen, um noch mehr Materialien zu holen.  
„Ja", murmelte ich und sägte ein Stück Holz durch. „Mir geht es wirklich gut. Kriminologie war nur ein wenig heftig…"  
„Ich weiß. Ich fand es auch schlimm, aber das gehört nun einmal zu unserer Ausbildung, dass wir uns so etwas ansehen, ohne, dass wir es an uns heranlassen", Sasuke legte mir freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schuler.  
In diesem Moment rutschte ich mit der Säge ab und sägte mir in den Finger. Sofort strömte Blut über diesen und tropfte auf meinen Tisch. „Ahh… argh…", keuchte ich. „Scheiße, da sind Späne reingekommen!"  
„Schnell, geh zur Krankenschwester. Du weißt, wo sie ist. Ich kann nicht mitkommen. Los, beeil dich", sagte Sasuke und schob mich zur Tür hinaus.  
Schnell schritt ich die Gänge entlang, bis ich endlich das Krankenzimmer erreichte. Mein Finger hatte nicht aufgehört zu bluten, sondern er hatte auch noch begonnen zu eitern.  
Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
„Oh, Lawliet-chan!", sagte Shizune und kam zu mir, „Oh! Was hast du denn gemacht? Gib schnell her, ich verarzte es, sonst wird es nur schlimmer!"  
„L?", ertönte eine andere Stimme und der Vorhang, der eines der Betten verdeckt hatte, wurde beiseitegeschoben. Light Yagami kam zum Vorschein.  
„Yagami Sempai!", stieß ich aus. „Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Ein Idiot hat mich beim Sport behindert. Weshalb bist du hier?"  
„Hab mir in den Finger gesägt. Späne sind reingekommen. Es hat sich infiziert und jetzt eitert es", erklärte ich kurz, ehe ich aufkeuchte, da mir Shizune Alkohol über den Finger gekippt hatte.  
„Tollpatschig?", fragte Light mit einem kleinen Grinsen.  
„Nein, einfach nur abgelenkt", erwiderte ich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.  
„Na, wenn das so ist. Was hat dich denn abgelenkt? Ein Mädchen?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sasuke. Er hat etwas gesagt, ist an mich drangekommen und ich bin abgerutscht, hab mir in den Finger gesägt und sofort losgelaufen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, worüber sich unser Gespräch drehte."  
Light lachte leise. „Vergesslich?"  
„Nein, abgelenkt", grinste ich.  
„Fertig", meinte Shizune. „Du kannst zurück in den Unterricht, Lawliet-chan. Oder unterhalte dich noch etwas mit Yagami-chan. Schließlich hast du jetzt Kunst und mit dem Finger kannst du nicht wirklich etwas anfangen."  
Ich nickte. „In Ordnung."  
„Ich bin bald wieder da", meinte sie und stand auf, verließ den Raum.  
Einen Augenblick, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, setzte Light einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf und musterte mich. „Ich weiß, was dir heute Morgen passiert ist. Ich bin in einen Streit mit Itachi geraten deswegen. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich wirklich hier bin. Ich lass mich im Sport nicht foulen…"  
Ich starrte ihn an. „Wieso… hast du angefangen mit ihm zu streiten, nur weil ich von ihm belästigt wurde?"  
„Weil er das erstens nicht darf und du zweitens vielleicht später zum Host Club gehören könntest. Wir möchten dich nämlich dabei haben", erklärte Light.  
Ich starrte ihn weiter an. „Wieso mich? Schau mich doch an. Wer würde mich als Host nehmen?"  
„Ich kenne ein paar Mädchen, die das täten", meinte Light, „Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Hör zu, Lawliet-chan. Wenn Itachi oder einer der Schläger dir noch mal zu nahe tritt, sag es mir. Versprich es mir!"  
Ich seufzte. „Okay…", langsam nickte ich. „Aber löse das bitte verbal…"  
„Sehen wir dann", knurrte er.  
Was war nur mit ihm los? Bisher war er immer die Ruhe in Person gewesen…


	4. Der Innenhof

An diesem Mittwochmorgen sollten wir ursprünglich Japanisch haben, doch Sensei Kurenai musste zu einem Arzttermin, denn sie war schwanger. Nun gut, doch dafür wurde Literatur bei Sensei Otori vorgezogen. Scheinbar waren die Lehrer der Meinung, dass sich das mehr für die Schüler rentieren würde, ob das wirklich so war, nunja, das war eine andere Sache.  
Jedenfalls betrat nun Sensei Otori den Klassenraum. Er war groß, hatte schwarzes kurzes Haar und trug eine Brille. Sasuke hatte einmal erwähnt, dass er mit Tamakis Familie befreundet wäre.  
„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er uns und verneigte sich leicht. „Schön, euch einmal morgens zu sehen, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es schon realisiert habt, aber ich habe euch nur nachmittags dieses Jahr." Er blickte in die Runde. „Nun, wie ihr alle wisst ist Literatur nicht nur stures lesen und interpretieren von Büchern. In diesem Kurs werden wir auch selbst kreativ und um das weiter auszuführen erkläre ich euch, was unser erstes Thema sein wird. Wir werden uns mit den verschiedenen Arten eines Buches beschäftigen. Kann mir jemand sagen, was die unterschiedlichen Textformen sind und nach welchen Kriterien diese eingeteilt werden?"  
„Es gibt den Typus ‚Shortstory', welcher eine Anzahl von 500 bis 1000 Anschlägen hat und in der Regel eine halbe bis eine Seite lang ist", sagte Gaara, der gestern Abend wieder hier angekommen war. Er hatte immer noch diesen Gesichtsausdruck, dass es mir kalt den Rücken runterlief. Er sah so aus, als wäre er nicht mehr in dieser Welt…  
„Dann gibt es noch die ‚Kurzgeschichte', auch ‚Story' genannt, welche 2000 bis 36000 Anschläge hat und im Schnitt zwei bis zwanzig Seiten lang ist", meinte Mura. Das war das dritte Mal, dass ich sie sprechen hörte…  
„Eine ‚Erzählung' hat im Durchschnitt 36000 bis 180000 Anschläge und eine Länge von 20 bis 100 Seiten", Kaoru spielte mit seinem Stift herum, ließ ihn durch die Zwischenräume seiner Finger gleiten und nahm ihn dann wieder fest in die Hand, um ihn sofort wieder herumzuwirbeln.  
„Eine ‚Novelle' hat 90000 bis 270000 Anschläge und etwa 50 bis 150 Seiten", Hikaru tat es seinem Bruder gleich und spielte mit einem Stift herum.  
„Ein ‚Heftroman' besitzt normalerweise 180000 bis 190000 Anschläge und ist etwa 60 bis 68 Seiten lang", Sasuke beteiligte sich am Unterricht, indem er meist aus dem Fenster starrte, was er momentan auch tat, doch er antwortete. Heute Morgen war er irgendwie eigenartig gewesen und Naruto hatte nicht bei uns genächtigt. Was war denn mit ihm los?  
„'Taschenromane' haben durchschnittlich 216000 bis 360000 Anschläge und 120 bis 200 Seiten", antwortete Rima.  
„Und ein ‚Roman' hat eine Anschlagszahl von 216000 aufwärts und eine Seitenzahl von 120 an aufwärts", erläuterte ich.  
Sensei Otori nickte. „Sehr richtig. Nun erzählt mir doch etwas über die jeweiligen Arten eines Textes."  
„Also, eine ‚Shortstory', auch ‚Minikurzgeschichte' oder ‚Shortshortstory' genannt, zeigt wie ein Schlaglicht nur eine einzige kurze Szene und hat meistens nicht mehr als maximal zwei handelnde Personen. Natürlich gibt es auch Ausnahmen", sagte Hikaru.  
„Bei einer ‚Kurzgeschichte' handelt es sich um eine Form, in der – je nach Länge – durchaus mehr als nur eine oder zwei Personen handeln können und es mehr als nur eine Handlungsebene geben kann, also die Perspektiven wechseln können. Ein Unterschied zur Erzählung, Novelle und zum Roman besteht auch darin, dass die Einleitung, bei der es auch Ausnahmen gibt, kurz ist oder ganz wegfällt und die Handlung mit dem oder einem Höhepunkt der Geschichte beginnt. Auf die Beschreibung von Orten und Personen wird verzichtet, soweit sie nicht für die Handlung relevant sind. Die Handlungsorte sind begrenzt, meist gibt es nur einen oder zwei. Außerdem konzentriert sich die Kurzgeschichte normalerweise auf ein entscheidendes Erlebnis der Hauptperson und deren Folgen. Hierbei gibt es allerdings durchaus deutliche Unterschiede zu den einzelnen Genres", erklärte Sasuke. Er klang gelangweilt, anders als sonst. Was war nur mit ihm los…?  
„Die ‚Erzählung' ist eine längere Geschichte, in der eine Handlung chronologisch erzählt wird und aus einer einzigen Erzählperspektive dargestellt ist. Auf Rückblenden wird meistens verzichtet. Außerdem liegt einer Erzählung oft eine reale Begebenheit zugrunde", sagte der blonde Junge, dessen Namen ich immer noch nicht wusste.  
„Der Inhalt einer ‚Novelle' konzentriert sich zwar ebenfalls auf einen zentralen Konflikt, stellt diesen im Gegensatz zur Erzählung aber nicht zwangsläufig chronologisch dar und auch nicht unbedingt nur aus einer einzigen Perspektive. Charakteristisch sind das detaillierte Beschreiben und Herausarbeiten eines Höhepunktes oder Wendepunktes im Leben der Hauptperson sowie die damit verbundenen Folgen", gab ich zur Antwort. Auch wenn ich mich am Unterricht beteiligte und zuhörte, so war ich in Gedanken dennoch bei Sasuke, der so abwesend war… Hatte er sich mit Naruto gestritten?  
„Der ‚Roman' ist nicht nur von seiner Länge her der ‚König' der Literatur, sondern auch hinsichtlich der Komplexität seiner Handlungen. Wobei wir auch schon beim Hauptkriterium sind. Jeder Roman hat normalerweise mehrere Hauptpersonen – mindestens zwei: den Protagonisten und dessen Antagonisten – und mehrere Handlungsstränge, die zeitgleich ablaufen und miteinander verwoben sind, selbst wenn das nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennbar ist. Es können beliebig viele Personen auftreten und beliebig viele Schauplätze gewählt werden. Ein Roman umfasst oft einen längeren, in jedem Fall aber für die Hauptfigur wichtigen Lebensabschnitt. Das Hauptthema, das sich durch jeden guten Roman zieht, ist ein entscheidendes, je nach Genre auch bedrohliches Ereignis im Leben der Hauptperson, das bewältigt werden muss. Diese Bewältigung wird detailliert beschrieben und kann durchaus humorvoll sein. Dabei lebt der Roman vom Konflikt, sei es mit anderen Personen, dem eigenen Gewissen, den Lebensumständen, unvorhergesehenen Ereignissen oder auch der Natur. Meistens führt ein Konflikt die Hauptperson an ihre physischen und psychischen Grenzen, manchmal bis hin zur Lebensgefahr. Am Ende geht die Hauptperson entweder gestärkt beziehungsweise charakterlich gereift, in jedem Fall aber verändert aus der Situation hervor oder scheitert. Im Gegensatz zur Erzählung – und teilweise auch der Novelle – hat ein Roman immer eine fiktive Handlung. Wenn diese auf realen Ereignissen beruht, aber literarisch ausgeschmückt wird, handelt es sich um einen sogenannten ‚Taschenroman', selbst wenn die darin enthaltenen Tatsachen nur wenige Prozent im einstelligen Bereich des Gesamtwerks ausmachen. Aber auch hier sind Übergänge fließend", so viel hatte ich Rima noch nie am Stück reden gehört, in keinem Fach bisher…  
„Der ‚Heftroman' ist eine Kategorie für sich und unterliegt je nach Genre inhaltlich teilweise sehr restriktiven Vorgaben seitens des Verlags, da es sich immer um eine Serie oder Miniserie, sechs bis acht Folgen, handelt. Vier Dinge kennzeichnen einen Heftroman formal. Erstens erscheint es nur als Heft auf billigem Papier gedruckt. Zweitens erhält er keine ISBN, sondern eine ISSN. Drittens ist er nur in seltenen Ausnahmefällen länger als 64 Seiten und überschreitet niemals die 72 Seiten. Viertens erscheint er regelmäßig in wöchentlichem, vierzehntägigen oder seltener im monatlichem Rhythmus. Inhaltlich gelten für ihn, abgesehen von seiner Länge, dieselben Kriterien wie für den Roman. Allerdings ist die Handlung deutlich einfacher gehalten und die verwendete Sprache ebenfalls relativ einfach", Mura meldete sich wieder zu Wort.  
Was könnte mit Sasuke nur los sein…? Was nur, was…  
„Der ‚Taschenroman' ist nicht zu verwechseln mit einem Taschenbuch, obwohl er natürlich ausschließlich in Taschenbuchform publiziert wird. Kann ein Taschenbuch auch die als Taschenbuch herausgegebene Lizenzausgabe eines zuvor als Hardcover erschienenen Romans sein, so ist ein Taschenroman nichts anderes als ein Heftroman in ungefähr doppelter bis dreifacher Länge. Er gehört meistens zu einer Romanserie, in der entweder immer wieder dieselben Personen eine Rolle spielen oder die innerhalb eines Genres eine Serie bilden. Er unterliegt inhaltlich denselben Vorgaben seitens seines Verlages wie ein Heftroman und erhält auch wie dieser seine ISSN. Wie beim Heftroman erscheint auch ein Taschenroman regelmäßig im Turnus, allerdings nur ein- bis dreimonatlich. Inhaltlich gelten für ihn dieselben Kriterien wie für einen Roman, allerdings wird beim Taschenroman auf eine allzu komplexe Handlung verzichtet", Gaara gab die Antwort. Er nuschelte ziemlich, aber wer sollte ihm einen Vorwurf machen? Er hatte vor zwei Tagen seine Freundin verloren…  
„Sehr gut", sagte Sensei Otori erneut. „Dann gibt es jetzt eine kleine Aufgabe für euch. Schlagt euer Buch auf und erfüllt Arbeitsauftrag sieben auf der Seite neun. Ihr müsst damit bis zum Ende des Semesters fertig sein. Also los, fangt an."  
Ich holte mein Buch heraus und schlug es auf. Arbeitsauftrag sieben? Na gut… was stand denn da…  
Schreibe eine Detektivgeschichte.  
Na gut… Was sollte ich denn noch beachten…?  
In der Geschichte sollen sieben Personen vorkommen. Ein Detektiv, ein Täter, ein Opfer und vier weitere Verdächtige/Zeugen.  
Und das war der gesamte Arbeitsauftrag? Na gut…  
Ich stützte meinen Kopf in meine Handfläche und ließ meine Gedanken streichen. Einen Täter brauchte ich… einen Täter… Wie wäre es mit einem vollkommen durchgedrehten Rockmusiker, der ein Drogenjukie war und die Liebe seines Lebens im Drogenrausch ermordete? Damit hätte ich auch ein Opfer.  
Ich suchte also noch einen Detektiven und vier weitere Figuren… Den Detektiven würde ich anders gestalten… Wie wäre es mit einem jungen Erwachsenen, der überintelligent war? Ich würde ihn… Ryuzaki nennen.  
Die anderen Personen… Wie wäre es mit Naomi, Kira, Takara und Akira. Hm, ja… Und wieso sollte es sie geben?  
Das Klingeln der Schulglocke ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken.  
„L, wir haben jetzt Musik. Wir müssen in einen anderen Klassenraum", erklärte Sasuke mir und stand auf. Ich folgte ihm einige Gänge entlang, bis wir zum Musikzimmer kamen, wo gerade die Tür aufging und Schüler mit weißen Uniformen austraten, es waren auch einige mit schwarzer Uniform dabei.  
„Das sind die Schüler, die ein IQ über 200 haben", erklärte mir Sasuke und wartete ab, scheinbar wollte er, dass die Masse sich so schnell wie irgendmöglich verflüchtigte.  
Ich sah mir die Schüler an. Einige hatte ich sogar schon gesehen… Plötzlich stockte ich, als Tamaki den Raum verließ. Der hatte ein IQ von über 200?!  
Er grinste mir zu und ging dann weiter.  
Der nächste Schock, der mich traf, war wegen Kaname. Na gut, es sah sehr gebildet aus und sprach auch so, als wäre er aus einem vergangenen Jahrhundert, aber dennoch!  
Er sah mich, lächelte und nickte, ehe er Tamaki folgte und den Gang weiter entlangschlenderte.  
Dann warf es mich völlig aus der Bahn und mir stockte der Atem als Itachi aus dem Klassenzimmer kam.  
Er warf mir einen Blick zu und seine Augen begannen zu blitzen und zu leuchten. Ein lüsternes Grinsen legte sich für wenige Sekunden auf sein Gesicht, ehe es wieder abweisend wurde und er den Blick abwandte.  
Ich wandte mich rasch wieder der Tür und prallte gegen Light, der als Letzter dem Raum verlassen hatte.  
Er lachte herzlich, als er mich auffing und wieder gerade stellte. „Guten Morgen, Lawliet-chan!", grinste er und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. „Na, geht es deinem Finger besser?"  
Ich sah ihn erst verständnislos an, ehe mir ein Licht aufging und ich nickte. „Ja, es ist wieder in Ordnung. Und wie geht es dir, Yagami-kun?"  
„Nenn mich doch bitte Light", grinste er. „Besser als gestern. Ich hoffe, du hast gut genächtigt. Es würde mich außerdem sehr freuen, wenn du heute nach dem Unterricht mit Sasuke zum Club kommen würdest."  
Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Äh, ja meine Nacht war gut. Und deine, Light-kun? … Klar, ich äh… komme gerne mit", nickte ich. Wieso wollte er denn, dass ich zum Club kam?  
„Gut. Wir sehen uns also dann", lächelte Light und winkte mir zu, ehe er den Gang entlang flanierte und zu seiner nächsten Stunde ging.  
Gut, dass ich nicht den Unterricht der Über-Zweihunderter besuchte…  
„Komm, L", Sasuke packte mich am Arm und zog mich in den Klassenraum.

Wir hatten eine Schulstunde früher Schluss heute, da Literatur vorgezogen worden war und so verließen wir unser Klassenzimmer früher. Sasuke sagte, er müsse noch etwas erledigen, also schlenderte ich über den Innenhof zu unserem Zimmer.  
„Na, wen haben wir denn da?", ertönte eine Stimme über den Hof.  
Nein…  
„Lawliet! Lang nicht mehr gesehen!"  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Itachi mit einer Gruppe Jungs auf mich zukommen.  
„Lawliet, ist das nicht der Neue?", fragte einer mit orangen Haaren und nahm, wie Itachi vor drei Tagen, mein Gesicht in seine Hand und begutachtete mich.  
„Ja, das ist er", nickte Itachi und starrte mich an.  
„Interessant…", meinte der Typ und ließ mein Gesicht wieder los. „Gehört er zu den Hosts?"  
„Nein, aber ich glaube, dass es das bald wird", Itachi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Bald? Ah ja, Yagami hat es ihm ja bereits angeboten beizutreten, nicht wahr?", der organgehaarige Typ musterte mich weiterhin.  
„Ja, genau", meinte Itachi.  
„Dann lassen wir ihn, bis er ihnen beigetreten ist, das macht dann mehr Spaß… die Gesichter zu sehen…", er bekam ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht, was mir leicht Angst machte. Die schwarzen Piercings, die er im Gesicht hatte, machten ihn nur noch bedrohlicher.  
„Was habt ihr vor…?", meine Stimme war rau, mein Hals trocken.  
„Hah… Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was? Aber… ich würde auch gern etwas wissen… wie du schmeckst…", schnurrte der Typ mit den Piercings und ehe ich reagieren konnte, lagen seine Lippen auf meinen und seine Zunge schob sich gewaltsam in meinen Mund.  
Ich versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch er hielt mich fest. Ich drückte gegen seine Brust, doch war ich zu schwach für ihn. Ich zappelte, trat ihn, doch er reagierte gar nicht.  
Plötzlich wurde er von mir gerissen und ich fiel zu Boden. Ich sah auf, vor mir stand Light. Vor Light lag der Typ mit den orangen Haaren.  
„Yahiko, was fällt dir ein?!", knurrte Light.  
„Nenn mich nicht so!", der gepiercte Typ stand auf und rempelte Light an.  
Die Gruppe hinter diesem Yahiko baute sich auf und starrte bedrohlich zu uns hinüber.  
„Ihr seid auf Kampf aus? Gut, den könnt ihr haben!", fauchte Light und ging in Angriffsposition.  
„Light-kun… lass das…", murmelte ich und stand auf. „Das bringt doch nichts…"  
Light knurrte einfach nur, doch ich merkte, dass seine Körperspannung nachließ.  
„Bitte, du sagtest, du würdest es in Zukunft nur noch verbal lösen!", ich nahm seinen Arm und zog leicht daran. „Bitte, lass uns einfach gehen…"  
Langsam richtete sich Light auf und drehte sich zu mir um. „Na gut…", murrte er und ging mit mir los.  
„Ja, Yagami! Hau ab mit der kleinen Schwuchtel!", riefen uns die Typen hinterer, doch Light reagierte nicht auf die Rufe.  
„Los, geh ihn doch ficken, wie eure ganzen kleinen Mädels, die in euren Schwulenclub kommen!", rief ein anderer.  
Light verkrampfte sich, doch ich nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn weiter. Wenn er jetzt die Beherrschung verlor, dann würde es aus sein mit uns…  
„Schau! Sie ist doch in dich verschossen! Mach ihr eine Freude und nimm sie so richtig durch!", rief einer.  
Light war kurz davor sich umzudrehen, das merkte ich, doch ich zog ihn ins Gebäude und schloss die Türen dann hinter uns. Er ging weiter und ich folgte ihm, bis wir schließlich im Host Club Zimmer waren.  
„Wieso warst du dort?", knurrte Light plötzlich und drückte mich gegen die Wand.  
„Wir… unsere letzte Stunde ist entfallen und ich wollte in mein Zimmer…"  
„Und wo war Sasuke?!"  
„Der wollte noch was erledigen!"  
„Und er hat dir gesagt, du sollst schon mal vorgehen?!"  
„N… nein, aber…"  
„Verdammt noch mal! Er hätte dich nicht allein lassen dürfen! Wer weiß, was dir hätte passieren können?! Hat Sasuke dir nicht gesagt, du sollst nicht alleine herumlaufen?!"  
„Doch, aber er meinte nur nachts…"  
„Dann lauf ab jetzt tagsüber auch nicht mehr alleine herum! Verdammt, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!"  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und sah zur Seite.  
Light wurde leiser. „Na, dann sag mir bitte wenigstens das nächste Mal Bescheid, wenn du herumstreunen willst, dann bleibe ich in deiner Nähe…"  
„Light-kun… ist alles in Ordnung?", murmelte ich.  
„Was soll denn in Ordnung sein? Bis auf die Tatsache, dass dich Yahiko ‚nur' geküsst hat… Du kannst froh sein, dass sie dich nicht hinter einen Busch gezerrt und dich vergewaltigt haben!"  
„Es… es tut mir Leid…", murmelte ich, „Ich werde nicht mehr allein umherwandern…"  
Light ließ von mir ab und sank dann auf die Couch, wo er sein Gesicht mit einer Hand verdeckte und einen erschöpften Laut von sich gab. „Ich will dich nur in Sicherheit wissen, das ist alles… Verstehst du das, Lawliet-chan?"  
Ich nickte, dann stand er auf und schloss mich wieder in die Arme.


End file.
